1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to premoistened wipers which are readily dispersible in water and are flushable. Particularly, this invention relates to premoistened wipes for use in cleansing the human body which after use are capable of being disposed of in conventional domestic plumbing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cellulose sulfate as a binder for nonwoven fabrics which are readily dispersible in water and are flushable is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,836 granted Feb. 24, 1976 to D. C. Tunc describes an alkali salt of a sulfated cellulose ester resin which gives good dry tensile strength to fabrics, which strength is retained in significant part when such fabrics are contacted with a salt solution typical of body fluids such as blood, menstrual fluid or urine and yet are readily dispersible in water. The resins disclosed in said patent have a degree of sulfate substitution of from 0.10 to 0.45. According to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,836, the resistance of the nonwoven fabrics to such solutions increases greatly with decreasing sulfate substitution.